maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
S'UP / Mouse M.D.
S'UP / Mouse M.D. '''is the 11th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 11th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''S'UP: Everything is great in Carl Fredricksen's flying house, until the cast of MTV's Jersey Shore show up. Mouse M.D.: A bitter mouse doctor does three rounds in a hospital: Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and Hannah Montana. Segments thumb|300px|right|S'UP / Mouse M.D. #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that canine (chihuahua) research continues. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #[[S'UP|'S'UP']] (Movie Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP ''/ TV Parody of MTV's ''Jersey Shore) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #771:' Unicorn on the Cob (Parody of a Unicorn and Corn on the Cob) (Bad Idea segment) #Vampire Helper (Ad Parody of Hamburger Helper) (Ad Parodies / Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Crocodile Shoes (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Where is Kristen Stewart Wishing She'd Rather Be? (Spoof on Kristen Stewart) #Picture Ready in 5 Minutes (Cartoon) (Animated by Don Martin) #The Chirps (Movie Parody of the Birds ''/ Spoof on Marshmallow Peeps) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Vince Neil High School (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #'Bad Idea #267:' Strobe Lighthouse (Parody of a Strobe Light and a Lighthouse) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Castle Machine Gun (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Super-Villains for your Safety (Super-Villains for your... segment) #Shax Body Spray (Spoof on Shaquille O'Neal / Ad Parody of Axe Body Spray) (Ad Parodies segment) #Drinking magic bottle (Cartoon) (Movie Parody of Disney's ''Aladdin) #[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] (Spoof on Mickey Mouse / TV Parody of House M.D.) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from MAD News) The chihuahua continues barking. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Bad Idea segment, and this is the first time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. *This is the second time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy, and the second appearance of the Super-Villains for your... segment and the MAD Security Cam segment. *This is the third episode of MAD to have 20 segments. The first was Episode 1 and the second was Episode 2. *During S'UP, there was a mistake when they were outside, the Situation had no body (which looks like a floating head). *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Vince Neil High School, November 15th, 8:23 PM. *The patient who says "A mouse doctor? Are you crazy?" has the same face as the announcer from [[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] and Eduardo Saverin's grandpa from [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']]. *In Mouse M.D., Cookie Monster's performer appeared to be George Clooney, not Frank Oz nor David Rudman who voiced him in real life. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Aladdin, Patient, and the Penguin *Mikey Day - Ronnie Ortiz-Magro, Photographer, and Dr. James Wilson *Grey DeLisle - JWoww, Dr. Allison Cameron, and Alligator *Larry Dorf - Pauly D, Bob the Builder, and Strong Man *Rachel Ramras - Snooki and Miley Cyrus *Kevin Shinick - Carl Fredricksen, the Situation, Mickey Mouse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Shoe Salesman and Bad Idea Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Dr. Eric Foreman, The Cirps Announcer, and Shaquille O'Neal Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes